


From Gabriel

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, could be seen as Gabriel/anyone but I wrote it as Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	From Gabriel

I am damaged goods

A crystal vase that was handled by velvet gloves on clumsy hands

And pieced back together by someone with a blindfold on

I am far from whole

I can’t treat you right, even if I want to

It’s just not my way

I will leave you; I will not stay the night

But if you’ll keep allowing me in, I will come back (eventually, maybe a few weeks from now, but I will)

I can’t tell you those three words that you want to hear (they get caught in my throat and drown me)

Just give me a chance to prove my worth

And earn my place in your heart

I might surprise you


End file.
